


The Naked Guy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Orgy, Season/Series 02, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin spend a quiet evening at home, thanks to a raging winter storm.  A few tablets and a hallucination or two later, the evening got interesting.





	The Naked Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta'd by Shadownyc.

* * *

The snow fell so in thick wet sheets, so hard that Justin couldn't see the streetlights. Justin sighed, left the window and went to turn on the TV. A news reporter, the snow whipping in her face, tried to speak into a dead microphone. He flipped the set off and, with a sigh, sat on the couch.

Brian clicked his mouse, turning off his laptop. He strode over to the kitchen area, retrieved something, and then walked to Justin, standing behind the sofa. Justin turned to look at Brian. Brian raised a small packet with his hand, an enquiring look on his features. Justin shrugged. 

Brian opened the package and put one of the small tabs on his tongue. Leaning over, almost upside down, he kissed Justin, just a light brush of the lips, and pushed the tab into Justin's mouth. He handed Justin the water and took it back to swallow his own tablet.

"This should be fun. What letter of the alphabet did we consume today?" Justin asked.

"You've come a long way from telling me that 'I should only take medications that are prescribed by my pharmacist,'" Brian teased in a singsong way. 

"Well, I know you only get this shit from people you trust. We should still be careful. Promise me you'll let me know if we should go to the hospital; if you're having any type of reaction, like a rash, high blood pressure...."

"Shut the fuck up." Brian replied, and to emphasize his point, let himself fall slightly onto Justin, so that his head was in Justin's lap.

"Just where I like you to be." Justin smirked.

Brian smiled, glad he had stopped Justin from exhausting the list of possible complications from the E. He straightened up, sat next to Justin on the couch, and put his arm around Justin's shoulders. They sat silently for a few minutes, relaxing. 

Suddenly, Justin's face drew in, his eyebrows creased. "Brian, I swear that lady on the magazine cover just waved at me."

Brian looked over at Justin, concerned, until he too, noticed the lady waving. 

"Where did you get this shit?"

"Todd," Brian answered quickly, panic rising in his chest.

"Yeah, well, I saw him talking to Anita a few minutes before you ran into him at Babylon."

"Damn Anita!" 

"I know, the stuff she sells is cooked up in some bathtub in ..."

Brian sent Justin an evil look. "I remember. I was there too."

Justin looked pleased, and then he recalled his present situation. He started to speak, but Brian leaned over and began to kiss the sensitive spot where his neck and jaw met. Justin shivered a little, eyes half-closing.

His eyes snapped over, and he jolted upright. 

"Brian, I'm not fucking kidding, but the Naked Guy just smiled at me."

Brian continued kissing Justin neck, and started stroke his inner thigh. Justin let his eyes close and enjoyed Brian's attention.

After a few moments, Brian heard quiet footsteps. "What the fuck!" he thought. When he stopped licking Justin's ear and looked up, Justin moaned a little. Brian let out a little yell; the Naked Guy stood behind the couch, looking down at them. The Naked Guy was hard.

"Once every twenty years or so, I'm allowed to get down from the portrait and get a much-needed blow-job," the Naked Guy told them in a low voice. "Only if the participants are in, well, the appropriate frame of mind."

Justin looked momentarily panicked, but then decided that he needed to ride out this particular hallucination. Brian looked at Justin with his eyebrows lifted and face open. Justin dipped his head slightly. As they reached this accord, the Naked Guy smiled. "Thanks guys, you have no idea how difficult it is to watch you guys fuck on the couch or over the kitchen counter, knowing that I only get to come ever twenty years."

Brian felt sorry for him; he truly couldn't imagine the torture. He nodded slightly to Justin. Ff the Naked Guy needed a blow job, then Justin, possessing a special talent, should do it. Justin got the message, and then leaned in to kiss Brian. Brian pulled him closer, entering Justin's mouth with his tongue and licking the inside part of his lip. Justin moaned, opening his mouth slightly.

The Naked Guy let out a sigh as he caught a glimpse of Brian and Justin's tongues through the small crack in Justin's mouth. 

Brian moved his right hand around to Naked Guy's back and began to rub his back and ass in small circles. Justin's left hand started to caress his inner thigh. When Justin reached his balls, he softly cried out, "Fuck."

Brian shifted, aware that the Naked Guy, panting, probably wouldn't last long.

Justin moved around and began to lick a path up the Naked Guy's inner thigh, following the same path his hand had traveled. Brian stood, one hand on Justin's back, and watched. After an agonizingly long trip to the Naked Guy's cock, Justin teasingly licked a path right to the tip. Naked Guy groaned and began to thrust, wishing for Justin to take his cock into Justin's mouth. 

Brian leaned down and said softly into Justin's ear, "I don't think Naked Guy will last long, and I want to fuck you while you blow him."

Justin's body reacted immediately. He knelt on the couch, spreading himself open for Brian.

Brian delighted in torturing Justin with the same slow trail up Justin's leg, while Justin licked and sucked Naked Guys' cock and balls. Justin spread his legs wider, and gasped to Brian, "Now, please Brian, neither of us will last much longer."

Brian got out the lube and condom and hastily rolled the condom on. He quickly prepared Justin, who began to buck towards his hand. Naked Guys moaned filled the room. 

As Brian entered Justin, Justin arched his back and pushed back towards Brian almost immediately. 

Viewing this from above, Naked Guy thrust quickly into Justin's mouth and came hard, slumping over the back of the sofa. Brian couldn't hold himself back any longer, and began to thrust into Justin quickly. Justin looked up at Naked Guy with a slightly pained expression. Naked Guy quickly walked around the sofa, and began to slide his fist over Justin's leaking cock. Justin, his body trembling, quickly came in Naked Guy's hand, bringing Brian's own orgasm cascading out of him.

"Fuck," Justin gasped.

"Fuck," Brian sighed.

"Fuck," Naked Guy's voice sounded astonished. "I never dreamed it would be that good."

Justin felt overcome with fatigue. He lay on the couch, and felt Brian spoon behind him. They both quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, when Justin woke up, he discovered Brian in the kitchen emptying the sugar canister into his coffee mug. Brian grumbled, "My back feels like shit after sleeping on the sofa. I'm going to take a ridiculously long shower." 

Mug in hand, he walked off towards the bathroom.

Justin grabbed his wrist. "Brian, did last night really happen?"

Brian gave him an inscrutable grin and walked off.

Justin went to stand in front of the painting of the Naked Guy. Perhaps he was crazy, but he thought the Naked Guy's expression looked slightly less somber; his posture a trifle more relaxed.

Justin turned to get himself a cup of coffee. The Naked Guy's mouth turned up slightly at the corners, and then he resumed his correct pose.


End file.
